


What's This?

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [19]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 17th: What's This? - 100 words - Pick an object or person and make the reader think it's something else. Either reveal at the end or make the reader guess
Series: Drabble Ball Z [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 3





	What's This?

He had overseen the world. It had sat beneath him, never fully aware of his power. He had tried to keep his hands off the world for the most part. If people worshiped him he wanted it to be because of the rumour of his power, not because of anything he’d done directly.

And they had worshiped. And it had been glorious. And he had revelled in their prayers and their words of reverence and their offerings to his power.

But all things had to come to an end. And now he was trapped. In a fucking rice-cooker. Kami dammit.


End file.
